spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bulldogs Training Video
|animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA}} The Bulldogs Training Video is the 4th episode of the second season of Basket Sponge. It is also the first episode done by another writer - a friend of SBCA & . It is also the 25th episode of Basket Sponge. Plot Between the break of the end of the tournament and The Ghastly Operators beginning. The Bulldogs filmed a highly confidential never seen before video. Transcript [In a hotel in the upper parts of Bikini Bottom. Someone is running along a hotel corridor as he whispers the number, '26'. The person is carrying a DVD case as he looks behind him. He gets to number '26' and opens the door, there is two people on laptops, one of them is LeBron and younger than the other. The other is a British twenty year old who is looking at LeBron.] Larry: Oi [whistles at LeBron and Adam.] Guys, there's this thing I found in a trashcan. It's something that you guys may want. Adam: Should I care, Larry? Remember what happened with your big outing last year. Larry: Yes but... actually why are you here? LeBron: We're hiding. Adam: Hiding from what exactly? Ash. [The person that they are talking about now just knocks on the door.] Ash'': Come on guys. Open up. '''Adam: Shut up, Ketchup. LeBron: Squirt somewhere else! [Larry puts the DVD in the VCR DVD recorder, the TV starts up.] Adam: We might as well watch this 'forbidden DVD'. Before the end comes. Sit on the bed, Larry. [Larry sits on the bed as Adam presses play.] Narrator: Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations! [A light with the words Congratulations appears] Narrator: You've recently been hired by LeBron James. [Basketball gear appear in SpongeBob's hands] Narrator: And this is your first official day of training for the upcoming season. SpongeBob: Can I play basketball now? Narrator: Of course not, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to play in the season.. As you can see by this graph... [A graph is shown. The Krusty Krab is moving up.] Narrator: You have been employed in one of the most successful basketball teams in Bikini Bottom. But it didn't that way over night... ...because the gym closes at 8:30. [A picture of LeBron James and the Bikini Bottom Gym behind him] Narrator: No, the story of the The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs is the story of one man's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination and bird crap. [The camera zooms in to one of LeBron's shoulders.] Narrator: But mostly the crap. [The scene cuts to a ball sliding to the right and stops on the screen, followed by sparkles] Narrator: From A Legend Begins.. [The scene then cuts to a old sepia video of LeBron James smoking weed.] Narrator: You may think that Mr. James LeBron, owner of The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs has always been the sexy coach he is today. [LeBron puts his joint in his pocket then takes it out as its attached to a piece of rope with a hole in the joint.] Narrator: And you're right! [Mr. Krabs laughs while drinking his soda. Scene cuts to an tired LeBron James sitting depressed in a room with light at the window] Narrator: After the turn of the century, James stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. [The scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Gym, now a home to the Original Bulldogs.] Narrator: But then his luck changed when he killed the original coach. Wait? Why would he kill the original coach? and with a few minor alterations, the New Bikini Bottom Bulldogs was born. [Mr. Krabs paints a giant "KKK" with a bucket full of red paint, on a sign outside. We can hear a sound of a baby crying in the background. Scene cuts to a basketball with a light shining on it] Narrator: Sounds like a lot of... Larry: Shit. Narrator: Sounds like a lot of... Larry: Crap. Narrator: Sounds like a... Larry: load of crap. [Scrolls over to Larry] Larry: load of... [someone off screen throws a brick on Larry] [The scene cuts to hoop and blood lying on a table.] Narrator: Your Work Station. [The scene cuts to SpongeBob vacuuming on top of the bench] Narrator: It's important to keep your are tidy and free of droppings. But a clean bench is only part of the job. [The scene cuts to SpongeBob thinking of a Krabby Patty in a thought bubble of his.] Narrator: To make the vision in your head a reality, you'll need supplies. And a good employee always keeps his supplies well-organized. [SpongeBob opens up a cabinet, then opens the bottom drawer to reveal a bunch of folders with names of stuff and basketball stuff on there] Narrator: Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the bench warmer. Or as we like to say, the "Barmer." Patrick: Who said that? Are you a ghost? Narrator: Like precious, precious blood in an animal, the bench warmer is what makes the Bikini Bottom Gym strong and alive. Patrick: LeBron, your ceiling is talking to me! LeBron: Are you going to train or just make friends with the epicenter? Patrick: Uhh... I'll have an uhh... uhh... uhh... ah... [Patrick falls asleep and snores until LeBron snaps at him causing him to wake up] Patrick: Huh? Squidward: Patrick, go be stupid somewhere else. Narrator: Ah-ah-ah, Squidward, remember what LeBron says. LeBron: I haven't said anything yet. [Patrick drones again as Squidward gets mad and grabs a cash register] Narrator: We'll check up on these two later. ONE HOUR LATER... [The scene cuts back to Squidward and Patrick, Patrick is still saying: "Uhhhhhh..." Squidward looks annoyed] Narrator: Let's check in on Squidward again. Psst, Squidward. Squidward: Huh? Narrator: Nothing. [Squidward bangs his head on the register.] Narrator: Hang in there Squidward, it's all part of the job. But, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for. [a blue screen appears with the basketball slowly coming closer to the screen. The narrator is singing, then exhausted pants, and takes a deep breath, then resumes. Then the disc reads: DISC ERROR] Adam: That was boring, so you're sending it. Larry: Sure, it's because I'm the guest here. Luis: Hmm... Ash: Okay guys, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Adam: I set a bomb in your toilet. Ash: What are you- sets the detonater off. The place blows up. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV